Love Square Instagram Drabbles
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Instagram length drabbles concerning our Love Square. Ratings may vary. Crossposted on Instagram and AO3
1. Nervous (LadyNoir)

**Drabble 1: 'Nervous' (Band AU) (LadyNoir)**

"Where is Ladybug? We're about to go on in 2 minutes!" I asked impatiently, feeling nervous. "I don't know, she's still prepping up in her dressing room." Plagg, our stage manager replied simply. "Tikki's checking on her now as we speak." He added before said female ran up to us.

"She refuses to come out of her dressing room." She panted. "Maybe I should talk to her," I said as I ran over to Ladybug's dressing room. "My lady?" I knocked. "I'm not coming out, Chat! I can't do it!" I heard her say.

"May I come in?" I inquired. It took a second before she opened the door and did so. I closed the door behind me as I watched her slump on her couch. "What if I mess up?" I heard her whisper. "I've never done anything like this before," she looked me dead in the eyes and I could see the fear emanating in her sapphire eyes that were visible behind her red and black mask. I came over and sat next to her.

"That's just nerves talking, my lady. I'm actually nervous too," I looked over and she looks back with her eyes wide, giving me a chance to chuckle. "Yeah, Chat Noir who isn't afraid of anything is nervous," I added, laughing. "But anyway, I've seen what you can do on YouTube and I know for a fact Tikki had chosen the right girl for 'Miraculous'." I take her petite hands in my larger ones.

"Don't worry about messing up. It's our first gig, and everyone makes mistakes. If you mess up, I mess up with you. But we keep going. That's life." I assured her. "Now take a deep breath in," She does. "And let it out." She lets out the air she took in. "Do that a few times," I instructed. "Better?" She smiles and nods. "Thanks, Chat." She smiles as I take her hand and placed a kiss on her gloved knuckle. "Now let's go and rock this place." I stood up and she soon follows suit.

* * *

 **AN: Hi, um, yeah. I started a new Instagram Drabbles series but this time for Miraculous Ladybug. I will finish the ones for Soul Eater sometime in the future.**


	2. Desperation (LadyNoir)

**Drabble 2: 'Desperation' (LadyNoir)**

He didn't mean for it to end up this way. He didn't want this to happen. He always swore he would protect his Lady and yet here she was, on the verge of death and lying in his arms. "C-Chat?" He heard her cough hoarsely as she spoke. "I'm right here, My Lady..." He responded. "I...I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I should've taken the blow, I should've been the one that got hurt not you."

"No, minou..." She places a gloved hand on his bruised cheek and the boy leaned into her touch. "I wanted you to know that no matter what, kick that monster's ass." I wish I knew who you were under that mask...I-I..." She began before she closed her eyes and released one last breath.

"Ladybug...LADYBUG WAKE UP PLEASE!" The hero shook his now dead partner. He heard footsteps and he pulled his lady close. "Don't touch her," he growled to the intruder. "Now now, Chat Noir...I know how desperate you must be to bring her back to life; believe me, I know the exact situation you are in. I can offer you a deal, I get your Miraculous and I can bring her back to life."

He looked up at the man that has caused much grief; for himself, his Lady and all of Paris. But he would do anything for his Lady. He knew she would never accept this, but he had no choice; he just wanted the love of his life alive and back in his arms.

"I...I accept,"


	3. Destiny (MariChat)

**Drabble 3: Destiny (MariChat)**

"Hey Chat," I began, my voice ringing out in my now dark room as I had my head against my partner's chest. "Yes, Princess?" I feel him shift as he looked me in the eye. "Do...do you believe in destiny?" I sat up a little to look at him a little more clearly. He paused. "Well, I guess. Why do you ask?" "Well, I was thinking about the day I became Ladybug. I just wondered why I was chosen in the first place. I'm not as confident or awesome as Ladybug...I'm just me. Sometimes, I feel like Destiny is messing with me." I looked away.

"Hey, you were chosen because you are pure of heart. If it weren't for you, Paris would still be in danger to this day." He caressed my cheek. "If it weren't for destiny, I wouldn't have fallen in love with the girl with and without the mask." "If it weren't for destiny, I wouldn't have met you." He finished. My heart raced when he said that, his face close to mine.

"So, yeah, I guess I believe in destiny." He smiles and I smile back as I leaned forward for a kiss when his ring began to beep. He proceeded to get up and leave when I reached for his hand. "Will destiny let me see who's underneath that mask?" He paused and looked at me. "Close your eyes." He whispers and I did so. Behind my closed eyes, I could see a flash of green.

"Okay, now open."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, if you didn't figure it out by now, Adrien/Chat Noir knows Marinette's identity but she doesn't know his (yet). That's just to clear up some confusion**


	4. Regret (Adrienette)

**Drabble 4: Regret (Adrienette)**

"No. NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! This cannot be happening!" I looked over at the sleeping form of the guy whom I would admit I had a crush on but I didn't want for it to end up like this. Memories flashed as I remembered the party; the consumption of alcohol, the touching, the teasing, the kissing...him professing his love for me when we...I shook my head from my thoughts.

"Marinette?" I freeze and look over at those peridot green eyes. "Are you okay?" He sat up, confusion evident on his face. I had to fight back tears as the next words spilt from my mouth. "N-No..." I stand, wrapping the blanket around myself self-consciously. "I shouldn't have done this," I said as I picked my clothes up from the floor. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Adrien. We were both drunk, we weren't thinking straight." I said, refusing to look at him. The air was tense. "I'm sorry." I hear him whisper. "Let's...let's just pretend none of this ever happened," I said finally as I got the rest of my clothes on.

"But...I don't want to forget." I stop and look at him, tears falling. "I'm sorry." I slipped my shoes on and left before he could see me break down in tears.

* * *

 **AN: I write a lot of angsty shit sue me**


	5. Curiosity (Part 1) (MariChat)

**Drabble 5: Curiosity (Part 1) (MariChat)**

"So, you go to François Dupont too?" My phone lit up with a message from 'Chat Noir,' a guy I had met online. I guess I was just bored or I wanted to vent to someone (who was not Alya) about the day I had and he pretty much listened (or read through) my problems, providing some advice.

We've been going at it for about 6 months but I had suggested we used nicknames instead of our real names. Now, I know that it's completely unsafe but I guess we're just comfortable with each other despite the fact I have no idea who this person could be."Yeah, yeah I do," I typed out.

"You know how you don't want us to find out each other's identities?" I read out loud. "Yeah, and I still don't want that," I replied. I was afraid he wouldn't like me for me. "I was thinking, since it was a masquerade, we just meet each other there?" I thought about it.

"But they'll be a ton of people there, how will I know it'll be you?" "Trust me. You'll know ;) " he said, but I wasn't entirely convinced. "Please?" I hesitated, thinking about the risks; then again, we would be wearing masks and my identity would be safe. I take a deep breath before typing out my response.

"Okay, I'll go,


	6. Sin (MariChat)

**Drabbles 6: Sin (MariChat) (NSFW)**

Chat Noir didn't know what to make of this. Marinette; yes the same kind hearted, clumsy, shy yet spunky girl was currently standing in front of him, a blanket wrapped around her figure, cheeks tinted pink. She slowly walked towards him and he couldn't help but become somewhat aroused (and by somewhat, I mean completely). His heart began to pound as she went up on her toes to close the distance between them.

Chat's eyes close as he wraps his arms around the girl, her arms weaving around his neck, her hands gently caressing his golden locks. The blanket fell to the ground, pooling around her feet as he picked her up and carried her to her chaise. From there, he made it his mission to please his lady as he kissed and sucked on her neck, his glove free hand caressing in between her legs. She emits moans, both loud and soft as he strips the rest of his clothes, his mask still stayed intact.

Marinette gets up to get a condom from her vanity before she saunters over to him, kissing him before lying back down on the chaise. He made sure she was comfortable as he slipped the condom on, lining himself up against her before he thrusted in.

Adrien wakes to the sound of his alarm, his mind foggy as he looks around, just beginning to realize that:

1\. He just had a sex dream about Marinette

and 2. He wasn't exactly sure how he would explain the weird stains on his bed sheets.


End file.
